


Roses are Red, Violets are Blue

by Kat_Dakuu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, POV doesn't matter, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Dakuu/pseuds/Kat_Dakuu
Summary: A confession as told through the violence tinged relationship of Eren and Jean. A fist or roses, violets or tears--somehow they just blur together into one love.





	Roses are Red, Violets are Blue

 

**Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue**

Roses are red,

Your face is black and blue,

Teeth in your smile

When I face off against you—

Roses and violets.

 

Blood running red,

Tears running blue.

 

Roses are red,

When I thrust them out to you,

Not minding thorns

Which pierce deep into—

Roses and violets.

 

Blood running red,

Tears running blue.

 

Roses are red

Though you say I’m not true,

Not repeating back

When I say that I love you—

Roses and violets.

 

Blood running red,

Tears running blue.

 

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

So believe me when I say

That I really love you.

Teeth in your smile,

Fists at your side—

Roses and violets.

 

Blood running red

Tears running blue.

 

Knuckles are red

When I lose sight of you.

Can’t help but love

When you fight back too—

Roses and violets.

 

Blood running red,

Tears running blue.

 

Fingers are red,

But I expected this too.

My back now turned,

Without an answer from you—

Roses and Violets.

 

Blood running red,

Tears running blue.

 

Thought you didn’t hear

How much I love you,

But then you reach out

And pull me back to.

Hand around my wrist,

Fist around my heart.

Blood running red,

Tears running blue.

And then you say,

I also love you—

 

Roses and Violets.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the era of poetry fics is long past and most people will pass this up, but it seemed appropriate for Valentines. And well, I went and already wrote it so it would be silly not to post. XD It will be a proper fic next time though, I swear!!


End file.
